


Tipsy Thoughts

by peterplanet



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just Friendship, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterplanet/pseuds/peterplanet
Summary: in which tom and haz drink a little bit too much and a picture is taken





	Tipsy Thoughts

Tom wouldn’t necessarily go so far as to say that he’s  _drunk._ He’s been worse off than this before, especially when he gets a moment to himself with Harrison. He has woken up the morning after a night out with a headache that splits his head apart and has him waking up sporadically throughout the night as he vomits out the contents of his stomach. He has woken up to the pounding of an incessant reminder that he is unable to remind himself of the night before in anything more than bits and pieces of what might have happened. He has woken up with the incapability of distinguishing between what really happened only a few hours prior and what may have just been a dream. Tonight is definitely not one of those nights and tomorrow is definitely not going to be one of those mornings.

He’s at a costume party with Harrison and  _of course_ they’ve been drinking. It’s very rare that the boys get a moment to have fun with the rigorous filming schedule that they go through and the little-to-none down time that they receive. Tom is grateful, of course, because he never thought that he’d be big enough to say that he’s kept constantly busy like this.  _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ changed his life and he can’t say that he regrets it because there is no molecule of his heart that would be telling the truth if he did. It’s just always nice to have a little bit of down-time to remember why he wanted this hectically crazy life to be his in the first place.

Tom came dressed as Spider-Man in a cheap costume from Party City. He bought it for under ten dollars and it fits and everyone thinks that it’s  _hilarious._ He’s received more than one compliment on it tonight and heard many drunks that he vaguely knows (they’re the type of people that are friends-of-friends-of-friends that he’s seen before but never really introduced himself to) call out to him with names that range from  _“Penis Parker!”_ to  _“Spider-Boy!”._ Someone even went so far as to heckle him playfully by saying,  _“Here’s comes dat Spider-Boi! Oh shit, what’s up?”_ in a wobbly voice that teetered on slurs of words that almost didn’t make any sense. It’s the type of humor that only a drunk person could have, and it makes Tom feel like he’s human again; it makes him feel like he’s normal again. In these moments, Tom finds that he’s truly himself and not  _The Tom Holland_ (with a capital T) but just  _Tom Holland._ In these moments, Tom finds himself the most grounded that he’s ever been.

Harrison came dressed as Batman to the laughing pleas of Tom’s younger brother, Harry. He bought the costume at Party City with Tom and Harry in tow and everyone thinks that it’s  _hysterical._ Haz insists that it’s just because everyone is drunk and feeling good at this L.A costume party, but Tom can’t help but think that it has something to do with the fact that he talks in a low, gravelly voice in attempts to fit his character. When it reached a certain hour of the night, the voice was scratchy and Harrison gave it up but everyone continued to talk about it and laugh about it when they saw him in passing. It’s also because of this that Tom thinks that more than one woman has come up to Haz asking for his number or a drink.

They’ve gone out to the back of the house where the party is being held to get some fresh air. While Tom insists that he isn’t drunk to anyone who asks, it’s nice to get out and have a little bit of time to just exist with his best friend. They don’t get many of these moments anymore (again, not that Tom is complaining) and it’s always nice to think that at the end of the day they’re still  _Tom Holland_ and  _Harrison Osterfield:_ two boys from London who have been best friends for as long as the other can remember. It’s nice to think that nothing has changed between them.

“What do you say that we ditch this party?” Harrison asks through a voice that isn’t slurred (or faux deep anymore) but isn’t necessarily what is when he’s sober.

“What do you mean?” Tom responds in a baffled tone that matches Harrison’s level of sobriety. “We can’t just  _leave,_ Haz. The other people here will notice, won’t they?”

Harrison laughs at his response and Tom hollows out at the thought that what he said wasn’t funny. He doesn’t like to leave parties that he was invited to when he can help it because he enjoys them. He enjoys meeting new people and living in the light of a normal Friday night where he can get drunk—or tipsy, in this case—and forget that he’s famous. He likes feeling  _normal_ while being around  _normal_ peoplewith his  _normal_  best friend _._ And sure, sometimes he’d rather stay back at the hotel or in his flat and spend the night alone or in the company of his close friends and family, but Tom knows that he has to make appearances where he can. This especially goes for the time that he spends in L.A.

“Mate, what’s so funny?” Tom asks as a frown takes over his features. He isn’t upset with Harrison because this entire situation would be too petty and insignificant to start a fight over, but he is confused.

“The people back in the house are  _plastered,_ Tom. You know that there’s no way that they’ll remember if we walk out or not,” Harrison justifies with a smile still on his features. He wraps an arm around his best friend’s shoulders in a strictly platonic (albeit a slightly sloppy and I-don’t-know-my-own-strength level of tipsy) sense and looks to the brick half-way in the backyard with an expression that spells out trouble. “We wouldn’t even have to go back through the house and say any goodbyes if you don’t want to.”

“And how do you suggest that we avoid that?” Tom questions with a frown still placed over his features.

“That brick wall there leads to the neighbor’s backyard, but that house hasn’t been lived in for years. We can hop the fence and walk back to the hotel!” As he point to the half-wall, Harrison states this like it’s the best idea that he’s ever had and, in his tipsy stupor, perhaps it is.

In any other situation, Tom would tell him not to. He would shake his head and tell him that they could make some excuse as to why they couldn’t do it. They could go back and say that one of them wasn’t feeling well and that they were grateful for the night and the invitation, but this isn’t any other situation. Tom and Harrison are tipsy and that has somehow managed to change everything.

“Who goes first?”

* * *

Tom and Harrison made sure that the coast was clear before they made the agreed decision that Harrison would hoist Tom over first. Being taller had its perks—even if it was just by one inch.

Harrison is laughing as he holds his hand out for Tom to step up on and Tom can’t help but join him because it’s so contagious that it makes him a little bit dizzy. It’s either his best friend’s happiness or the alcohol flooding his system, but in all honesty, he can’t tell right now. He looks at Harrison and begins to laugh even harder because this situation is so  _them._ It’s not a moment of fame or being recognized on the street and sharing a knowing look of how far they’ve come together—always together—but a moment of realizing that, despite it all, they’re still friends. They’re still Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield: Tom and Haz as they always have been. Through thick and thin, they’re still the same and it makes Tom happy to think that he’s had his best friend through it all.

He’s hoisting himself up onto the fence to throw his body over it in the type of sloppy thought process that only a tipsy person (not drunk, he insists) could have when he hears the click of a camera. Harrison turns so quickly that he nearly drops Tom from the shock of it. Tom turns his head and can’t help but laugh at the site of his younger brother, Harry, standing with his camera in his hands and a disbelieving smile placed over his features.

Harry is laughing and shaking his head at the shenanigans of his brother and his best friend as he asks in an incredulous way that jokes itself into sarcasm, “You guys were going to leave without me?”


End file.
